


Anytime

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Goten Day - Trunks has a problem. Goten has promised to do what he can to help. Though it's definitely not something he expected.





	Anytime

 

~!~

Goten stepped out of the cafe, sighing a little as he broke away from the early morning crowd. He had three coffees and a plate stacked high with breakfast pastries. All sorts of flavors mixed with the wonderful bread rolls, from wholesome to sugary sweet. Of course none of the cafe food would hold a candle to his mother's, but he wasn't having breakfast at his parent's house today.

He was spending the morning with Trunks and Marron. Because Trunks had a problem and he'd called the infamous trio together to help him out. So here they were, though Goten was only now questioning why his rich friend had asked _him_ to go pay for all the food.

Frowning at the thought, Goten found the outdoor table where the other two were seated. He walked up, ducked under the umbrella, and set the plate and three coffees down. Before he could whine a complaint about having to buy everything, Marron snatched one of the coffee drinks and looked to him with a smile.

“Thanks, Goten,” she said. “It's so sweet of you to buy breakfast this time.”

“Uh. Yeah. Right.”

Well. Now he couldn't complain. With a sigh, he plopped down in a chair close to Trunks and tried to ignore the little wink Marron gave to their richer friend.

As if rubbing it in, Trunks nudged his arm. “Yeah, thanks Goten. So sweet of you.”

The mocking tone made him blush. “Oh shut up. You owe me, okay?”

“Sure,” Trunks said. “Does Marron owe you, too?”

“I – no. Just you.”

His lavender-haired friend put a hand to his chest. “Oh, you wound me.”

“Shut up,” Goten grumbled. “You're the one who put me up to it anyway. And besides, you're the one with all the money. So that wasn't nice of you to pull a fast one on me like that.”

It was only meant to be a friendly jab, but the wince from Trunks made him regret the words instantly. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to upset his friend, but he knew he didn't like seeing that expression on Trunks' face. On any of his friends' faces, really. But especially not with Trunks.

“All right, fine,” Trunks murmured. “I owe you.”

With a frown, Goten reached for one of the breakfast pastries. If he stuffed his face full of good food, he wouldn't have to worry about how he had somehow managed to upset his friend. It was a little thing. It shouldn't matter much in the long run.

As Goten chewed into the sweeter bread, Marron reached forward to grab one of the not-so-sweet pastries for herself. “Anyway, Goten, Trunks was telling me about his problem. Apparently, his mom keeps trying to set him up with a girl.”

Goten raised an eyebrow, turning to his friend. “ _Your_ mom's doing that? I was expecting my mom to do something like that eventually. Wait. Doesn't she know you're gay?”

Trunks shook his head. “Nope. But now I'm trying to think of the best way to come out to her.”

“Why not just tell her?”

Marron hummed, “That's too simple. Bulma won't believe him.”

“Hah?”

Goten nearly choked on his food at the statement. After he cleared his throat and downed some coffee, he glanced to Trunks. The very idea of Bulma not believing Trunks on this seemed bizarre to him. It was so obvious.

Well. Maybe that was just because he'd been around Trunks for so many years. But Bulma was his _mother_. Surely -

A fist nudged his shoulder and Goten blinked as he met Trunks' glare. “Hey. Stop dozing off. This is serious.”

“Heh,” Goten shrugged, lifting a hand as he apologized. “Sorry, sorry, so, did you two come up with a solution?”

Instead of answering, his lavender-haired friend sat back and glanced over his shoulder. Goten tried to follow his eyes, but Marron's giggle caught his attention. So he switched his gaze to the blond-haired daughter of Krillin and Eighteen. Their little band had formed once Marron was old enough to join them without being an annoying kid. It was kind of funny how growing up changed the way they all looked at each other.

“Goten,” Marron said. “Trunks wants to kiss you. With his parents watching.”

Heat rushed to his face immediately as he turned to his other friend. “What? Seriously?”

“Uh. Yeah. It's not a big deal, Goten,” Trunks huffed. “Just a little thing to catch them off guard and give them the wrong idea.”

“Ah. Right,” Goten hummed. “You mean you want them to think you're gay for me.”

“I _am_ gay for you.”

Eyes widening, Goten felt the heat rush up through his face again. He had to swallow something in his throat, setting his food down. That was a lot to think about, but strangely enough he felt like it was something he already know. And something he was fine with, too. Huh.

“Yeah, okay,” he mumbled. “If it's not gonna be a big deal to you, then fine. Go ahead and kiss me.”

“Oh man,” Trunks groaned. “You're hella cute right now.”

“Don't make it awkward, Trunks!”

“It already is.”

Unexpectedly – though he _should_ have expected it – Trunks jumped up to lean next to his chair. Lean down, grab his face, and press their lips together. Goten kept his eyes open, wide, shocked, breathless, stunned, full of too many emotions all at once. His friend's eyes were slits, looking off to the side, and then Goten could feel the smirk form before Trunks pulled away and sat back down.

Still holding that smirk as he set his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. “Thanks. I think that did the trick.”

“R-right,” Goten whispered, mind spinning with feelings he didn't expect to be faced with all of a sudden. “Anytime.”

_We can do that anytime._


End file.
